las puertas al infierno 2 recuerdos que atormentan
by christopher 24
Summary: Mercedes FUE descubierta


Las puertas al infierno 2 recuerdos que atormentan

En la noche todos dominan en la cueva excepto Mercedes ella no dormía al cuidar á trixie la asesina

Mercedes porque me cuidas tanto como una madre- pregunto la pelirroja

Porque eres una niña para mi, Y tu muerte traería la peor tragedia á bajoterra- explicó la chamana

Debes descansar Mari- dijo la ojiverde

Iré á tomar agua y vuelvo- dijo dirigiéndose á un lugar de la cueva y cierta mujer llamada danná la estaba mirando

Eli despierta- dijo intentando despertar á el ojiazul

Hora no Papa,es domingo-dijo el peliazul

Valentina salió,sigamosla- dijo la pelirosas

Finalmente Eli se despertó persiguiendo a Mercedes hasta una zona abandonada por las terribles matanzas de hace 20 años provocadas por la venganza de TRIXIE GINA RAIDER

Espera danná, porque Mercedes vendríá á este lugar?- pregunto Eli muy extrañado

Porque mereces es Valentina Sting, la madre de TRIXIE-dijo danná

Y entonces como sobrevivió a la decapitación de hace muchos años pregunto el Shane

No lo sé,pero ella es Valentina- dijo corriendo persiguiendo á Mercedes al llegar a una mansión de dos pisos Mercedes se quitó la toga revelado su verdadera ella, una mujer de 35 años una marca de nacimiento en la mano,atlética, medio alta- pelo blanco plateado que llegaba á las piernas por una cola de caballo, ojos azul y verde, vestida con pantalón de mezclilla,camisa de manga larga de color blanco, cinturón ajustado, guantes negros,rodilleras,una lanzadora parecida a una ak47 pequeña color café madera y detalles plateados,unas pintadas de color morado, botas militares y unos arietes plateados

Danna llegó y se sorprendió

Lo sabía,ella era Valentina- dijo muy emocionada

Llegó Eli

Y como sabéis eso, trixie es pelirroja natural-dijo el Shane

Así Estaba vestida cuando la decapitaron

Mereces entró en la casa al entrar ella había transformado en una joven de 18 años peliroja de ojos verdes esmeralda

Memories de whitin temptation

In this world you tried

not leaving me alone behind.

There's no other way.

I prayed to the gods let him stay.

The memories ease the pain inside,

now I know why.

Chorus:

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments imagine you here.

All of my memories keep you near.

Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Made me promise I'd try

to find my way back in this life.

I hope there is a way

to give me a sign you're ok.

Reminds me again it's worth it all

so I can go on.

Repeat chorus

Together in all these memories

I see your smile.

All the memories I hold dear.

Darling, you know I will love you

until the end of time.

Repeat chorus

All of my memories...

Los shane estaban asombrados al mirar a la sting de 18 años viva

Ves,te lo dije-dijo Dana muy festiva

Ok,pero como?-pregunto el Shane

En las profundidades De la caverna Magna todos estaban siguiendo a firoela,ariane estaca despertando

Donde estoy?-pregunto ariane

En caverna magna nesecitamos tu ayuda-dijo el shanai

Y que me ofreces a cambio-dijo ariane

Tú ojo sábado-dijo acariciando la cicatriz que se iba desapareciendo y la vista volviendo a la normalidad y ariane estaba muy asombrada y los demás boquiabiertos

Eres algún tipo de mago-pregunto ariane

Médico brujo,mi familia conoce mucho sobre hechicería y brujería-explicó el shanai

Con las jóvenes

Victoria debes quedarte aquí-dijo la joven Tiffany

Pero ya estoy aquí,no me gusta estar sola-dijo la chica victoria

Lo sé hermanita,eres 3 años más joven y para éstas misiones debes tener 15,falta poco hermanita-dijo Tiffany

Está bien-dijo Victoria algo triste

Y con las cuatrillizas Sting

Ollé trix,tu novio es un hechicero-dijo Eva con tono malicioso y mirada maliciosa

No es mi novio-dijo muy sonrojada

tú futuro novio y parte de la familia-dijo yoltzin con mirada maliciosa

Un chico rudo + una chica ruda = a la pareja perfecta-dijo Adán y la pequeña trix hija de la asesina estaba muy roja y avergonzada

Volviendo con el shanai

Y tambien ofresco a olvidar todo tu pasado-ofrecio el shanai

Que es lo que quieres-pregunto ariane

Entrar al infierno y sacar la flor de fuego

Continuará...

Mujajajajaja esto estára mejor de lo que piensan

actualizaré otro fic y comenzare otro


End file.
